insanity_flyff_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilds
Guilds in Insanity Flyff are small groups of players with similar goals and interests. Creating a guild is easy! Maintaining and managing a guild can be a challenge so, they tend to specialize around one or two aspects of the game. The more popular guilds will participate in end game content like Guild Siege or Secret Room(SR). The best experience in a guild is about the connections made with people around the world and getting to know the strangers around you. For Gabe's guide on Guild Houses Guild Basics Every guild is a little different, but they usually follow similar standards and guidelines. If you are looking to join an active guild then check out the Guild Recruitment section on the Insanity Forums. You can also visit the Insanity Flyff Discord #guild-recruitment section to request a guild or check to see who is recruiting. Some guilds will want you to fill out a brief application to see if you are a good fit for their team. Guild Masters can be easily spotted in-game due to their yellow title. To invite people to your guild right click on them and select the "Invite to join guild" option. If you want to leave the guild open the guild window and in the member tab, right click your name and select "Leave Guild" there is not a confirmation screen so be careful not to hit it on accident. There is a 2-hour waiting period before you can join another guild but if you relog your character that time is reduced to 1 hour. The waiting to rejoin message looks like this: "Due to your traitorous leaving of your guild you must wait 2 hours before you can rejoin another guild." The system will not tell you when you can join again you just have to keep trying until the invite goes through. Any time you join a new guild you will start out as a "rookie" member and the title icon next to your name looks like a club (♣). The ranking system follows the pattern of Rookie (♣) > Supporter (♥) > Captain (♦) > Kingpin (♠) > Guild Master (★), but each guild might have different requirements for each rank and some guilds ignore the ranking system altogether by only having a guild master and maybe one or two kingpins to be able to arrange their lineup for events like Guild Siege and Secret Room. A guild's level determines how many members you can have and a few other features like Secret Room eligibility. Guilds start with the ability to add up to 30 members and then for each level up you can add 1 until you get to guild level 50 when the guild maxes out at 80 members. There is a color system to easily see what level range a guild is in. Guild Level Name Color 1 - 10 White 11 - 19 Green 20 - 29 Orange 30 - 39 Red 40 - 49 Purple/Violet 50 Blue Guild Creation Creating a guild starts in Saint Morning by accepting the quest from the bank NPC Helena at character level 40. The quest is simple, create a party and have at least 2 other characters with you that do not belong to a guild or that have waited long enough after leaving their former guild (Tip: Opening three clients at once can make this process a lot faster than trying to find people to start the guild with). After creating the party, talk to Helena again and she will ask for 3,000,000 penya. There will be a system message that says, "Your name" has created the Guild ". There won't be another confirmation screen and the new guild will not display above your character name until you setup the name using the guild window as detailed in the next section. Guild Window The Guild window is opened by pressing "g" on the keyboard. The screen is organized into five tabs along the bottom: Information, Member, Title, Guild Duel, and Permissions. It should automatically open to the Information tab on first access if not clicking the tab will take you back to it. First things first, picking a name. Click the "Guild Nam" button to open the Guild Name Setup Window and type the desired name. The character limit is 28'(Might be 30?)' and offensive names are not allowed (for complete naming rules see forums). The name can only be changed with a Scroll of Guild Name Change (bought from the IP Shop or from other players in-game). Next, set a Guild Notice by posting simple rules or a link to the guild's Discord server. Once you set the notice it will pop up as a system message to all online members and it will show as a system message upon login for those offline. The Set Logo option is available at guild level 3 and contains 12 different logos. Most guilds choose not to set a logo as it could clash with the character's fashion and currently you cannot change the logo once it is set. The Member'' ''tab contains a list of all players in a guild and the role or title they hold in the guild. On this screen the guild master can right click a name and they able to change a player's nickname (guild level 10), add up to 3 symbols (Class up or down), change title symbol (promote or demote), Transfer the Guild Master title (Note: Both players must be online to transfer), or kick players from the guild. The Title tab allows the guild master to set permissions for what each of the roles can do and the setup button can be used to set pay for each title to be paid out daily from the guild warehouse funds. Any changes made in the title tab do not take effect until you click the Apply Settings button on the bottom. The Guild Duels tab allows for two guilds to hold a PvP match against one another until one of the guild masters is killed or a ceasefire/surrender is called. Each guild participating must have at least 10 members in order to start the duel. The Permissions tab toggles which Ranks can use the Furniture or teleporter in the guild house or pay the maintenance fee for having a guild house. Guild Warehouse The guild warehouse is sometimes referred to as the guild bank and it works in about the same way as the bank with dragging and dropping items in and out of it. The warehouse is only accessible on Siege/Normal channel and anyone in the guild can put items and penya into the warehouse but only the Titles/Ranks with permission can take items or penya out of the warehouse. The Contribute button allows members to donate their quest items(QI) or penya to help level up the guild. To contribute QI just mark the tiny check box on the contribute window and the box will autofill all the QI in your inventory. The warehouse can hold about 2 billion penya but that can be withdrawn by the guild master or someone with penya permission checked. The cloak button allows you to make cloaks with your guild's logo on them. If you do not have a logo set the button will not work but most of the in-game cloaks are much better stats wise than a guild cloak so it is not something players will often (if ever) use. The tiny button above it is the bank log and it shows the guild master any activity that the members have done with the warehouse. Common Types of Guilds * PvP guilds: Generally, participate in events like guild siege and the newly added kingdom wars. They focus on their lineup of players with end-game maxed out gear but a couple of them take on the challenge of getting newer players into siege and mentoring newer people on how to "git gud" in the hardcore world that is Insanity's siege. * PvE Guilds: PvE guilds generally come in two flavors the first being a group of people who farm a lot and have the patience to help new players farm by supporting boss hunts and giving general advice. The second, are the couple guilds that aim to conquer the Secret Room event three times a week by being the best of the best in their PvE and Teamwork skills to face the final raid boss in the game earning the winning guild a lot of perks. * Social Guilds: The only mission in these types of guilds is generally to bring people together and talk about shared interest. These types of guilds are generally helpful for new players, but they might not have the same "expertise" as some of the goal-oriented guilds. They do not seem to be very common anymore but that could change as anyone can start a guild for just about any reason. * Hybrid Guilds: They can function as a mixture of any of the above types or may develop their own style of play. A couple of examples could be a new generation conquering the new Kingdom Wars system once it is fully operational or maybe a guild that competes in the end game content with newbies for exposure or something. The possibilities are endless. * Merchant Guilds: These are typically just one person that uses the guild warehouse as a shared space to store stuff their collectors gather for them. You could also call them inventory guilds since it's only function is to link inventories between accounts. Guild House System Insanity's new Guild house system is a great way to bring your guild to the next level! Gabe's guide features includes all of the major features and can be accessed here if you can't find what you are looking looking for be sure to click through all the spoiler tags and read the text at the top and bottom of the pictures. He has some of the spoiler buttons inside of the spoiler buttons because there are a lot screenshots to load. Category:Community Category:Social